Stick Around
by franfranfrancesca
Summary: AU; Jade takes Cat to Canada, searching for her true love. While she's there, she realizes that she's been in love with her best friend Beck forever. Unfortunately, he's already in love with someone... else! eventual Bade, slight Bori  sadly
1. Chapter 1

**hiiiiii. I've been itching to write this for months actually... I'm just writing it now! It's a little different from everything else I've written before, so I hope you guys enjoy this!**

**umm... Cas is an erk. hehe.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Victorious._

* * *

><p>I glanced at myself in the mirror, eyeing my appearance up and down. I took a couple deep breaths as I fixed my hair, making sure that each strand was in perfect place. I tilted my head, getting the strange feeling that something was missing; I felt almost <em>incomplete<em>. My eyes flew to my neck, finding the empty space that was calling for attention. I smirked, mocking my ignorance. My fingers grazed the smooth surface of the cool dresser as I walked toward the bed.

I took a seat and crossed my legs before picking up a small object on my dresser. I smiled as a few high notes rang through my ears, singing to me. I pulled out a sterling silver locket engraved with the words: _Jaded In Everything Except Nothing. _The corners of my mouth twitched, and I couldn't help but smile as I saw it glisten in my reflection in the mirror in front of me.

I fixed my hair once again before walking gracefully down the stairs… well as gracefully as you can when you've been described as a "cold-hearted bitch" your whole life. I rolled my eyes at the thought and fixed my hair yet again. I let out a deep breath, listening to my heels click against the hardwood flooring as I made my way to the kitchen. I saw my _step-_mother staring at me in awe. I looked at her before quickly turning away. _Hm, she doesn't look wasted today… Interesting. _"Jade," my father greeted.

I sat down and took a sip of my coffee. "Dad," I replied. I took another sip of my coffee before standing back up the very next second. "Well, that was nice. I'm leaving," I rolled my eyes. I walked out of the kitchen, ignoring my _step-_mother's pleas for me to stay for breakfast for once. I strode past a mirror and came to an immediate stop. I stared into it carefully, placing my hair to perfection before raising an eyebrow and walking out.

Again, the corners of my mouth itched to rise, and I let them. I walked to the car that was parked on the driveway and climbed in. "Top of the morning to you," my best friend winked and waved. I rolled my eyes, pulling the passenger's mirror down and fixing my hair yet again. My eyes traced every centimeter, looking for anything misplaced. I felt someone's hand covering mine. My eyes tore away from the mirror and fell onto him. "Would you please stop? You look fine." His eyes were pleading while mine rolled.

I sighed and closed the mirror in front of me. "Fine, I'll stop… for now," I sighed. I took another sip of coffee and flipped my hair lightly. "How's… what was her name again? Veronica, or whatever?" I asked, not really caring much about the girl. Beck sighed as he made a right turn. "Where are you going? Hollywood Arts is that way…" I pointed out.

Beck looked at me quickly and shrugged. "Well… her name is _Tori_, short for _Victoria_. And we're taking her to school today," he smiled almost _too_ excitedly. "Please be nice, Jade. She's special to me. She's different from all the other girls I've dated. I'm happy," he smiled.

I rolled my eyes and absentmindedly fiddled with my necklace. "Yup, all those other girls… like… wait, there are none," I teased. Beck's car came to a full stop in front of a modern-looking house. I raised an eyebrow, watching as the skinny girl skipped down the driveway. "And please don't say something stupid like, 'Jade, you're just saying that because you've never felt love like this since you haven't dated anyone. I'm sooooo in love, blah, blah, blah.' Honestly, it sounds so stupid." _Lie._ I winced and took another sip of my coffee before glancing at the girl again.

She had a stupid smile on her face. _Ah, time to break her. This is a good morning, indeed. _"Morning, Beck. Jade," she smiled. I raised my eyebrows quickly and let them fall. A smirk was teasing me, almost forming, but I hid it well. I saw Tori texting on her obnoxiously pink PearPhone. A couple of seconds later, my own phone vibrated. I took it out and felt the urge to slap her and laugh at her.

**From: **Veronica… or whatever her name is.

Beck! Tell the witch to move the back so that I can sit in the front!

Xoxo, Tori

I took in a deep breath and pulled the girl close to the window. "You listen to me, Cheekbones. _I_ have been Beck's best friend since we were four years old. _This_ seat, the one that my butt is sitting upon, yeah, this one," I pointed, "has been reserved for me since then. So please, Veronica, head to the backseat. Give it up; you can't win." I smirked, flipping my hair again.

She shot Beck a look, but Beck only shrugged. _I win again. _She sighed and hopped into the backseat of the car. "Jade, I told you to be nice!" Beck whispered. I shrugged as I pulled the mirror down again, moving all stray hairs away from my face. "I thought I told you to stop fixing your hair! You look fine!" he sighed. I rolled my eyes and shoved the mirror away before glaring at Veronica through the reflection. I sipped my coffee as I watched the cars go by. _I always win._

* * *

><p><strong>Got Twitter? Follow me! WHOAfrancesca <strong>

**Please tell me what you think! More reviews means faster update. **


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU for all the looooooove from the first part. Things start to speed up after this chapter! I promise! And... read the notes at the end!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Victorious._

* * *

><p>I walked into Hollywood Arts, forcing the stupid ventriloquists and clowns out of my way. My heels clicked as I strode toward my locker. I smirked as I felt the cool metal of one of the blades on my locker. I opened the scissor-covered locker only to glance at the mirror on the door. I maneuvered my hair over my shoulders, fixing the small streaks of red and blue so they were emphasized. I glanced at the corner of the mirror, seeing Beck rolling his eyes. "What?" I snapped, grabbing my Theatre History book out of my locker before slamming it shut.<p>

Beck pulled his bag more over his shoulder and sighed. "Well, here's your second morning coffee. Carmel Macchiato, no whip," he smiled as he handed me the drink. "And I thought I told you to stop doing that!" he sighed and rolled his eyes again.

I mirrored his actions and took a sip of my caffeine-filled beverage. "Yeah… you tell me to stop doing _a lot of things_," I smirked. He ran a hand through his hair before walking with me to Theatre History. We walked into class like always, taking our seats on the old wooden benches that were made especially for this classroom. Mr. Pauper started lecturing about how Shakespeare could have opened yet another theater, but he passed on the opportunity.

I sighed, taking out my scissors and starting to cut up my now empty coffee cup. Everyone's attention was averted once the loud door creaked open. I rolled my eyes once I saw who it was. "Hi, Mr. Pauper! Lane told me I got transferred into this class!" Veronica… or whatever her name was smiled. I took a deep breath and rolled my eyes. Beck, on the other hand, was grinning like an idiot. _Time to have some fun with this_. I smirked.

Sure enough, Cheekbones and Beck reached eye-contact. "Ah, right, Vega-comma-Victoria, also known as Tori. Take a seat," Mr. Pauper smiled. Las Vegas over there smiled and nodded as she walked over to where Beck and I were sitting. She tried to squeeze in between us, but I kicked her away so quickly that no one noticed until she fell to the floor dramatically. "Tori! Are you okay? What are you doing on the floor?" Mr. Pauper asked.

Beck helped Torrence up before shooting a quick glare over at me to which I raised my eyebrows. "I'm fine! I'm just a klutz!" she laughed before smoothing out her ugly t-shirt. I rolled my eyes and started cutting up my paper cup again. "I'll just… sit down now," she nodded, taking the seat on the other side of Beck.

After the bell rang, I pulled out my compact mirror and fixed my hair before walking out- this time _without_ Beckett. I opened my locker yet again and shoved my book in there before turning to the mirror and adjusting my curls. I looked at myself directly in the eyes through my reflection. _Why do you keep fixing your hair? You look fine. Just like Beck said._ I rolled my eyes and continued fixing my hair in peace until someone slammed my locker shut. "What's your problem?" _Ugh, Veronica. _

She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for my answer. I looked at her before walking away quickly to buy a coffee. She grabbed me by the arms, a grip from which I jolted away from. "_NEVER_ touch me, Veronica!" I growled at her.

She flipped her hair and rolled her eyes. "My name is _Tori!_ Just tell me what your problem is, Jade!" she yelled. I fixed my hair, observing its appearance through a blurry window. I pushed past her before walking into Sikowitz's class.

She grabbed me again after following me into the classroom. My arm started shaking, and I couldn't handle it anymore; I snapped. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT _NEVER_ TOUCHING ME, TROLLEY?" I screamed after ripping her hand off of my arm.

She stepped back innocently before muttering, "My name is Tori…"

I took a deep breath, resisting the urge to throw a chair at her. "I don't _care_ what your stupid name is! Never, ever touch me again, you understand me? And as for this 'problem' you keep wanting me to tell you about, there isn't one! _YOU_ are just driving me insane," I yelled. I flipped my hair before taking a lonely seat in the back corner of the room.

_Deep breath, Jade. Deep breath. Control. That's all you need. Control. _My chest was rising and falling aggressively, and I held my breath to regain control. "Hey, hey!" Cat smiled as she pulled a chair over next to mine. I glanced at her, not wanting to upset her with my furious mood.

I sighed, placing my bag down on the floor. "What?" I asked her. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Tortellini and Beck cuddling. I rolled my eyes at the stupid thought.

A large coffee cup obstructed my view, and my hands automatically stretched out to grab it. "I brought you coffee!" Cat smiled. "Two sugars, of course! One time, my brother ate two jars of sugar! No one slept that night," she nodded. I occupied myself by sipping the coffee.

A crash was heard, grabbing the attention of everyone. Pieces of glass shattered onto the floor before Sikowitz jumped into the room. "I'm sorry I'm late! I was…" he started chuckling, "ohh… you don't have to know…" A smirk remained on his face. "On the occasion of National Cocunut Day, you little cocunuts may have a free day! Please keep PDA to a minimum and enjoy your flight!" he cheered.

Numbly, I finished the rest of the day. I decided to sleepover at Cat's house in her ridiculously girly room. I'd rather be here than at home though. I sat at her vanity, pulling my hair into a messy ponytail. I turned to Cat who was busy coloring in an orange kangaroo. "Cat, it happened again," I sighed. Cat quickly put away her coloring book. The innocence usually found in her eyes turned into genuine concern.

She pulled me into a hug, and I restrained my tears from falling. "It's okay, Jadey," she soothed. I pulled away from her and plopped down onto the bed.

"No, Cat, it's not okay. I'm losing Beck to Veronica! He obviously cares more about _her_ than he ever will about me, and it's disgusting that Beck thinks he's in _love_ with her! Love is stupid! It doesn't exist! It's not real, and all I want is to feel loved by a guy so that we can get married, live in a two-story house with a white picket fence, and have two kids named Scarlett and Jonathan that will go to Hollywood Arts and come home complaining about their _insane_ Improv teacher! Is that so much to ask for?" I yelled, grabbing a pillow and dropping it on my face. I screamed into it before moving it away and rolling over.

Cat sat down next to me and handed me a small cup of decaf. I smiled and sat up to drink it. "Feel better?" she asked. I nodded. "…so is this about your anxiety or that you're madly in love with Beck?" My head snapped to her direction.

My eyes widened and I managed to prevent myself from spitting out my coffee. "I am not in love with Beck! He's like my brother! That's gross. And I just need a way to get away from it all, Cat! What can I do?" I groaned, falling back onto the bed.

Cat looked at me before she started giggling. "One time, my brother thought it was gross that he had a booger… and then he tried to feed it to a tiger! The tiger didn't like his boogers," she sighed. I glanced at her and sighed. "Well, summer vaca starts on Thursday! Why don't we go take a trip to Canada or something to get away?" she asked as she pet her stuffed animal.

I shot up. "CANADA?" I asked. "_CANADA?" _Cat nodded. "We are going to _Canada._" I smiled, sipping the last bit of my coffee.

* * *

><p><strong>1. If you can review with all the names that Jade used for Tori's name, you get a special sneak-peek of the next chapter! (only the first person to answer correctly wins!)<strong>

**2. ...shoot. I forgot. great. **


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU for all the loooooooove! I know that I say that every chapter, but I really _do_ mean it. teehee. And does anyone remember the pop-group PLAY? For some reason, I found myself jammin' to them right now... ummm...**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Victorious._

* * *

><p>As I got dressed for school while Cat was showering, I glanced in the mirror. The necklace I was wearing was reflecting the sunlight coming from the window, my eyes giving off the same effect. I added my streaks into my hair, moving each strand and curl to perfection. "Jade, your hair looks fine, like always," Cat smiled from behind me. She was in a dress and heels and her eyes were shining with an overload of happiness.<p>

_Would things be easier if I was a happy person like Cat? _I glanced at my reflection again before following Cat downstairs. _It's too late for you anyway. You're NOT Cat. You're Jade. Jaded in everything except nothing. _I sighed. _You don't even know what that means. _I passed a hallway mirror and quickly fixed my hair before Cat could ask me to stop. "Why is it that every time I see you, you're looking in a mirror and fixing your hair?" I turned around and froze.

I adjusted my jacket and pursed my lips, feeling suddenly uncomfortable. "Jack-Jack, where did you come from?" I asked quickly. "I thought your mom took you to school already…" I added. He stared at me and grabbed my hand, leading me into the kitchen.

He tugged on the bottom of my jacket, which was about eye-level to him. "Do you see that?" he pointed. "That, right there," he smiled. I crouched down to his level and squinted up to see what he was looking at. I saw the small ring sitting in the middle of the kitchen table. I nodded and handed it over to him. His smile widened as he clutched the piece of jewelry in his hand. "It's broken. Gran-Gran gave it to me two years ago. I need to have it fixed," he showed me.

I squinted at it and shrugged. "I don't see anything wrong with it though. I don't think it needs fixing," I told him.

"Listen to your own words, Jadey," he giggled. He placed the ring in my hand. "Wait, why are you giving this to me?" I asked him. He smiled and ran off. I stared at the ring before placing it on my finger. "CAT?" I called. _Listen to my own words? This is coming from the guy who bites Cat's feet and a whole bunch of other weird things...? _I glanced down at the ring. _Although... what did he mean by it?_

Cat walked in behind me. "Yeah, yeah," she answered, giggling. "You ready to go?" she asked. I glanced down at the ring on my finger and nodded slowly. The ride to school was silent. Cat seemed to be enjoying herself as she played with her clackers. I twisted my ring around my finger several times when we were stopped at red lights; Jack-Jack's words echoed through my mind. _Listen to your own words... _I glanced at the rear-view mirror, biting my lip. I gripped the steering wheel harder and let out a deep breath.

Cat and I walked to our lockers. I opened my locker, biting my lip. I tossed some hair over both of my shoulders carefully and bunched up some curls. "Top of the morning, milady," Beck greeted, handing me a coffee. I smiled and moved a stray hair away before shutting my locker. "Where were you this morning?" he asked.

I sipped my coffee, walking at the same pace as he was. "I slept at Cat's house last night. Why?" I asked him back. I took a large sip of my coffee and licked my lips.

He reached down into his own locker to grab a book. After he adjusted his bag on his shoulder like always, he ran a hand through his hair. "Tori and I were waiting in front of your house for about twenty minutes before I realized your car wasn't there. I got a little worried, but I knew you'd be here," he shrugged.

I rolled my eyes. "Only a little worried, Beck? That's nice, seeing as I've known you since you moved here from _CANADA_," I sighed. I started twirling the ring around my finger again. "Wait a minute, how were you waiting_ with_ her if you usually pick _me_ up first and her house is twenty minutes away from yours?" I asked him._Holy crap, they had sex._ Inwardly, I started panicking. Why? Because my best friend-slash-basically my brother was sleeping around with a girl that he's only been dating for two months! My eyebrow arched as I waited for his response. "Well…?" I asked him. Suddenly the bell rang, and Beck looked like he was about to kneel and thank his Maker. I rolled my eyes and lightly kicked his butt. "This isn't finished, Beckett. We'll talk later," I told him.

I didn't look at him or wait for a response, nor did I help him up. Instead, I stormed away, rolling my eyes and drinking my coffee. I took my seat in my Creative Writing class. I dropped my bag on the seat next to mine and slouched. "Good morning, class! Name the maker of the 'Six Word Stories' and five pieces of his work!" Mrs. Wren smiled. _Ernest Hemingway. Indian Camp, The Sun Also Rises, A Farewell to Arms, For Whom the Bell Tolls, and True At First Sight_. I smiled, satisfied that I knew the answer.

I was about to yell out the answer before the door opened. "Hi, sorry for interrupting. My schedule's been all wonky lately. I got transferred into this class," Tortilla smiled. Mrs. Wren signed the paper that Tortilla had given her. My hands and teeth clenched extremely tightly and my arms started shaking.

Mrs. Wren handed the papers back to her and smiled warmly. "You can take a seat over there," she pointed. I threw my head back and groaned when I realized that the only empty seat in the room was the one right next to mine.

Cheekbones walked over and stopped next to the seat. "What?" I demanded. I started twirling the ring around my finger again. She glanced down at the seat where my bag was. "You can't sit there; that seat is taken," I told her before crossing my arms over my chest.

She rolled her eyes and stifled a laugh. "Really, now, Jade? Whose seat is it?" she asked. _Damn bitch. _I shook my head.

I glanced over at my bag and shrugged. "My damn hopes and dreams that have died and withered away, just like beautiful dead roses," I sighed, fixing my hair again. Tori started chuckling before rolling her eyes. _Stupid girl. That's strike one._ My fists clenched.

"Jade, please, just move your bag so we can move on," Mrs. Wren sighed. I rolled my eyes, but complied with her wishes, only because she _really_ enjoys my twisted short stories. "Now, Tori, can you name the man who started the 'Six Word Stories' and five pieces of his work?" she asked. _You're asking HER? Not me? Obviously I know the answer. Strike two. _My leg started shaking uncontrollably.

Tacquito chuckled nervously. _Strike three. What is she even DOING at a PERFORMANCE ARTS school? She doesn't even know an author that normal kids learn about. She can barely sing. She has Beck wrapped around her finger. She's manipulated Beck into thinking he's "in love." Love doesn't exist! She's such a stupid whore. I hate her. I HATE HER._ And then I snapped. My vision turned bright white as I stood up. "OF COURSE SHE DOESN'T KNOW!" Everyone's heads were turned to me. My voice became hoarse. "SHE'S ONLY HERE BY PURE LUCK, AND IT'S RIDICULOUS TO THINK THAT SHE EVEN MADE IT THIS FAR. IT'S HER STUPID SKINNY BODY THAT'S GETTING HER AROUND. NO ONE SEES THE LIAR THAT I SEE HER TO BE. NO ONE CARES. WHY? I HAVE NO IDEA. ALL I KNOW IS THAT I HATE HER. I HATE THIS CLASS. I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH HER," I screamed. I took a couple of deep breaths.

My vision slowly came back to me in blurs. I held my forehead, mumbling that I had to leave and quickly ran out, bag in hand. I fell down below my locker, shoving my head between my knees. My vision kept switching between white and slight blurs of color. I was struggling to take deep breaths, but I could barely inhale. I was reaching for something to help me, anything.

I opened my eyes and squinted. A water bottle was in my shaky hand. "Where are your meds?" Beck whispered. I looked up, my hands still shaking. He opened my locker at an inhumane speed and placed a pill in my mouth before tilting the water bottle to my mouth.

My hands stopped shaking, and I closed my eyes. I made sure to take as many deep breaths as possible. "Beck," I breathed. He turned his attention to me. "Your girlfriend is a _fucking damn bitch that fucked up my life."_

* * *

><p><strong>Cas, if you're reading this... the last eight words were just for you. [For those who don't get it, PM me. hahaha.]<strong>

**And so far, there have been three symbols given in this story! If you can name them and what they represent, you win a small part in the next chapter or a sneak-peek of the next chapter. teeheee.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you, thank you for all the review, alerts, etc. I try my best to reply to alllll of your reviews. teehee.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Victorious._

* * *

><p><em>Two seconds. <em>That's all it took for me to regain control. That's all it took for _Beck_ to lose control. He grabbed me by the wrists and dragged me outside. I was exhausted from the attack, so I let him pull me around. "_What_ did you just say?" Fury was rushing through his eyes. His grip around my wrist was tightening from its already bone-crushing hold. I looked around slowly, reaching my free hand to fix a section of hair that the small breeze had moved. "Jadelyn! Now is not the time to be fixing your stupid hair!" he yelled.

My hand and mouth dropped. Fear flashed in my eyes. Beck never gets angry. "Sorry…" I whispered softly. He took in a sharp breath, causing me to wince. "I'm sorry…" I repeated. Beck let go of my wrist and ran a hand through his own hair. It was his way of maintaining control- something I could never do.

He rolled his eyes. "Jadelyn. August. West. Why can't you understand? I've never felt love like this. _I am madly in love with Tori_. For you, my own best friend, to call her a 'fucking bitch' is one of the lowest things you could ever do. I can't believe you're my own best friend," he scoffed.

My teeth were clenched in anger; my eyebrows furrowed. _Strike four._ "A _fucking damn bitch," _I mumbled. I watched Beck, seeing one of his eyebrows rise. Was it shock? Was it fear? I don't know, but I great deal of fury was running through me and nothing could stop it.

He took a step back, looking ultimately concerned. "W-what did you just say?" he asked. Ferocity was heard in his voice, but a hint of fear was hidden beneath his words.

I smirked, fixing my hair once more. "You heard me, _Beckett_," I hissed. "I didn't call your girlfriend a 'fucking bitch.' I called her a 'fucking damn bitch.' And _you're_ calling _me_ out for being a bad best friend?" I arched my eyebrow and shook my head. "I can't believe this shit. Because of _your_ stupid girlfriend, I've had five anxiety attacks in three days. You forgot to take me to school on Monday. You blew off tutoring me in math on Tuesday, causing me to fail the test _yesterday_. Hmm, what else? Oh yeah, we're fighting for the first time since we were _four_. So, yes, Beck. I'm the worst best friend ever, but I don't think it'll be a problem anymore. I'm going to Canada soon, so you'll be at peace with your _bitch_friend. See you around," I sighed. I pulled my jacket closer around my chest and walked to my car.

I slid into the seat and closed my eyes. I needed to talk to someone… anyone except Beck or stupid Tortoise. I picked up my phone and texted the one person I had left: _Cat._

**To: Cat Valentine**

Can we go, please? Right now. I don't care about school. It's our last day anyway. Please?

-Jade

I waited a couple of seconds before I heard my phone beep.

**From: Cat Valentine**

Kay-kay! :D I'm on my way, Captain! WHOOOSH! LOL!

Xoxo, OMG it's CAT!

The airplane was silent. Or maybe I was too preoccupied in my own sorrow to hear? I'm not really sure. As I struggled to get comfortable in my seat, I pulled my hair back into a messy bun. I glanced out the window, watching the dim sky fade to black. After a few seconds, I pulled the hair tie out of my wavy hair and let it fall. I immediately started combing my fingers through the curls. "Jade?" I heard Cat whisper. I turned to face her. "Do me a favor?" I nodded. "Don't act like your fight with Beck isn't bothering you. It's okay to cry or be upset. You don't have to just look angry all the time, you know?" she smiled.

I nodded slowly and looked out the window. "Excuse me, have you seen a guy about 6 feet tall, wearing black sneakers and a bright blue t-shirt?" a girl wearing a t-shirt of a band that I had never heard of asked. I raised my eyebrow and shrugged. "Hello? Deaf girl by the window? My name is Rhiannon, and I just wanna find my friend, gosh! You must be one of those _Northridge girls_ that my uncle warned me about," she rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, well, where are you from? Huh? _South_ridge?" Cat asked. That Rhiannon girl walked away pretty quickly while shaking her head. Cat turned to me and giggled. "Get it Jade? Because the opposite of north is south!" she clapped. I nodded and pulled my hair over my shoulder.

"Er… hi, I'm Devin- Dev for short," some guy smiled. I looked over at him and crossed my arms.

"No one asked you your name," I shot.

He scratched the back of his head and shrugged. "Ah, are you the Northridge girls?" he asked. I shot him a glare, and Cat sighed. "So… you're not the Northridge girls… Well, I'm not a Northridge guy. I'm actually from Vancouver!" he smiled.

"No one asked you where you're from," I spat.

He only stood there in shock. I looked out the window and smirked, bunching the curls I could barely make out in the reflection of the glass. "Well… err… if you ever need a tour guide or something, I know where all the coolest places to go are. Just give me a call," he winked and handed me a scrap of paper with a phone number. He walked away after shooting us smiles. I opened my mouth, but before I could say anything I heard him say, "I know; no one asked for my phone number!" he laughed.

I glanced down at the paper and smiled. I looked over at Cat who was smiling too. "Cat, I think I got over the fight with Beck," I smirked, moving a stray hair away from my face. "…and I don't give a damn about that stupid Vegas Tow Truck either."

* * *

><p><strong>ehhh, short chapter. But things are about to change. Sorry, Beck. heh. a few things:<strong>

**-think of Devin as Logan Lerman. :D ohhh, Logan Lerman. **

**-check out my YouTube channel! It's my homepage link on my profile!**

**-And if you would like an excerpt or the plot for the next chapter, then answer this question! How many times throughout the entire story so far has Jade fixed her hair? **


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys are the best. I enjoy reading all your reviews! I enjoy the loooooooove. hehe. As for the hair-fixing thing, I counted 17... I might be wrong though. hmm...**

**Dedicated to: **xUndeadLoveSongx for PM-ing me alllll the time and demanding updates. Hahahaha!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this show. I am… not victorious. [That was really lame.]

* * *

><p>I slouched down in my seat, waiting for my black suitcases to come around. I placed my hair behind my ear and sighed. <em>My life is drifting away. <em>Cat smiled as she walked back, wheeling her bright pink luggage. "Hey, Jadey, I think I saw your suitcases over there," she giggled.

I stood up, fixed my jacket, and glared at her. "Cat, if you saw them, why didn't you get them for me?" I growled. She pouted and blinked a couple of times _ohhh_ so innocently. I sighed again and rolled my eyes. "Forget it; I'll go get my stuff by myself. Wait here," I mumbled. She clapped her hands excitedly and agreed.

I flipped my hair as my sneakers stomped across the floor, leading me to where I needed to be. "Excuse me, but are these yours, milady?" _Beck?_ I took in a deep breath and turned around. It wasn't Beck; of course it wasn't. I was stupid for even thinking about him- _it._ I wish it were Beck though. Instead, _Devin_, "call him Dev," was standing there with a goofy grin and my luggage.

I grabbed my belongings from his reach and sighed. "No one asked you to get these for me. Now leave," I told him coldly. He rolled his eyes and turned. I glared at his back; how dare he do things without others asking. It's rude. "And no one asked you to leave either!" I yelled out. He turned around and the look on his face just burst with excitement. "I commanded you to leave. So scram," I rolled my eyes. I smirked as he walking away, back hunched in defeat. I rolled my luggage back to Cat, flicking my sunglasses down over my eyes. "We're leaving."

She smiled and skipped over to me and led me to a van that was waiting for us. "Hi!" she smiled. I crossed my arms and buckled up. I glanced out the window, watching people rush to cross the street and nearly get run over. I naturally pulled my hair in front of my shoulders and smirked. Then I realized that we weren't moving. I took out a small stuffed toy from my bag and threw it straight at Cat. She shot up and looked around. "Oh, right! I should give you the address, Mr. Van Driver, sir!" she giggled. "That's not really his name," she whispered to me with a wink.

I glanced at the paper the driver left carelessly on the dashboard. I squinted for quite some time in order to make out some of the letters written neatly. Finally, two words became clear: _Point Grey._ "Cat…" I called. She smiled at me… almost as if she were guilty. "…if we're staying at that Bed and Breakfast, why are we going to Point Grey?" I asked. She panicked and started explaining something about robots and monkeys eating her brother. I felt a harsh pain in my head before blacking out.

"Oh, gosh, Miss Grayson. I really hope that Jadey isn't _too_ mad at me for punching her… but if I hadn't, then I don't think she'd be willing to come here," Cat sighed. My eyes struggled to open; they were heavy, so I let them stay down. My head… it felt cold and numb. But I couldn't see what had happened to it.

Another voice. Someone familiar, yet unfamiliar. "Don't worry about it, Cat. I understand. You don't have to apologize to me. After all, you've given me the one thing that I have wanted most. I should be praising you for your very existence," the voice said. Silence. Maybe I passed out again? Maybe I was sleeping? "Cat, do you think that Jadelyn will… _accept me?_ I haven't seen her since her father and I split, but… I still love her with all my heart. The only reason I couldn't come visit her was because of the stupid restraining order her father established. I just hope that he didn't tell her any lies about me," she sighed.

_Wait. Acceptance? Father? Split? Mother…? _My eyes shot open and I sat up quickly, glancing in to bright eyes, just like mine, only older. A woman stood next to Cat with brown hair, looking shocked and scared and happy all at once. I was speechless. Only one word came to mind. "M-mother?" I whispered.

She smiled, placing her hand over her mouth. Tears fell down her cheek. I glanced at Cat who was smiling and wiping tears away from her eyes as well. "Jadelyn, it's been a long time, hasn't it?" she asked. I nodded, running my hand through my hair.

I stared at her for one more moment. "I'll go bake some cupcakes; I can tell that you guys need a moment," Cat smiled. I nodded slowly again, still staring at my own _mother._

"I'm sorry that I missed the last fourteen years of your life. That's time that I will never be able to make up for. But please, tell me everything. Tell me about the last fourteen years," she begged. I nodded slowly.

"Dad remarried a whore. Cat is still my best friend after all these years. I had another best friend: Beck. We had an argument before I left. He has a stupid girlfriend that he claims he's in love with. Taurus is her name, I think. Anyway, I go to Hollywood Arts. My dream is to be a professional actor after I graduate," I told her. She nodded slowly and smiled. I glanced up and smiled back. "Dad never said anything about you, by the way. I never asked either. I knew that he wouldn't tell me the truth, so I decided to not listen to the lies. I kept the necklace though; I wear it every day," I whispered.

She nodded slowly and placed her hand over my own. "But Jadelyn, if you wear it every day, then where is it? And is that an engagement ring? Are you and this 'Beck' engaged!" she asked quickly.

I rolled my eyes and ran my hand through my hair again. "No, Mother, Beck and I are _not_ engaged. I came here to prove that love doesn't exist—that _The One_ isn't real. And I wear it every day, so naturally it's around my ne-" My eyes widened when I realized that it wasn't there. I ran to my luggage and ripped through every article of clothing and every make up bag. But I found nothing. I ran outside, hoping that it was on the sidewalk or something.

I could barely breathe, and my head still hurt, but I kept searching for it. And then I heard another voice. "Well you look like you've lost something. Have you?" I looked up and saw someone entirely unexpected.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! Who is it? Where's the necklace? Why did Jade's dad get a restraining order? Did Cat reeeeeally make cupcakes? And is that a sandwich? ...the world may never know... but I'd like to see your guesses!<strong>

**And for an sneak-peek of the next chapter... What songs have I covered on my YouTube page?**

**See you next time! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the lack of quick updates! I've been volunteering a lot lately/spending time with my family a lot! But I think I can update more frequently now! Hopefully! **

**Sorry for not giving the sneak-peeks either! I just NEEDED to get this update done, so I'll figure out something special later!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Victorious._

* * *

><p>I took a step back, staring at the person standing in front of me. I flipped my hair casually over my shoulder and fiddled with the ring on my finger. "So, was I right? Did you lose something?" he asked. My hands fell to my hips.<p>

I started glaring at him. "No one asked for your opinions or questions," I shot. He gave me a look and walked up to me, smiling. "No one asked you to walk over here either. So leave," I demanded. I glared even harder as he walked over to me instead of leaving. "What else could you possibly want?" I groaned.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. I stared at him, waiting for him to do something relevant. "Do you still need help getting around this city?" he asked quickly. I arched my eyebrow and stepped back. "What? Too fast?" he mumbled. I nodded slowly. "Okay, then I'll say it again slowly. Do… you… still… need… help… around… this… city…?"

"I'm not a whale," I snapped. "And no one asked you to say it slower. And by the way, I will _not_ go with _you_ to see the city; I have better things to do," I shot. I crossed my arms over my chest and smirked, feeling satisfied. My smirk slowly turned into a frown once I realized that this kid wasn't going to give up. "_You_- whatever your name was- Dexter? David? Dumbass? Just leave already, dammit," I growled.

Instead of walking away in defeat, he smiled. "It's Dev, short for Devin. And I'll leave… if you come with me," he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and combed through the tips of my hair. "Like… on a date?" I asked slowly.

I saw something spark in his eyes. I winced, knowing that I had just caused something to happen. I sighed, waiting for the impact. "So… would you like to go on a date with me, then? I mean, it's what you're implying, right?" _Oh my gosh, when will this guy ever SHUT UP_?

I clenched my jaw and sighed. "_Fine," _I muttered out. "But after this, if I tell you to shut up, you better shut up. If I tell you that I never want to see you again, you better move to Antarctica, got it?" I huffed.

I rolled my eyes as he nodded in agreement. _Damn boy. _"So, I guess I'll pick you up here? Tonight at seven sound okay?" he asked. I sighed, running a hand through my hair again. "Okay… so seven. And here, right?" he asked again.

I rolled my eyes. "Well you're not gonna pick me up from the Eiffel Tower, now are you?" I yelled. He nodded and waved awkwardly before skipping to his house. My eyes followed his trail. My fists clenched once I found out that he lived _right next door._ I blew my hair out of my face and walked back inside.

I heard Cat and my mother talking in the kitchen, so I followed their voices. "Yeah, I forgot to add some ingredients to my cupcakes… and then they turned into apple pie!" Cat cheered. "Apples are red, too, so I guess that sort of makes sense, right? I mean, red velvet cupcakes can't just magically turn into- HI, JADE!" she smiled at me. I smiled back and grabbed a granola bar from the table. "So, why was Dev outside? What were you two talking about?" she asked, twirling some hair around her finger.

I glanced over at my mom, who shared the same smirk as Cat. "I… have a date with Devin tonight," I said _oh_ _so_ excitedly before letting out a breath. "I'm only doing it to make him shut up. Stupid boy." I ripped a piece of my granola bar with my teeth and chewed on it hard. All this talk made me just a little angry.

Cat giggled and took a bite out of some… strange dessert on her plate. "Ohhhh, Jadey's got a date," she wiggled her eyebrows at me before giggling again. "Maybe you two will fall in looooooove and have little Devin and Jadey children for Auntie Cat and Nana Grayson," she winked.

I slammed my head against the table and groaned. "I _hate_ this," I screamed. I took in a deep breath and held it. _Maybe this won't be so bad. Maybe you'll finally get to figure out what this "love" thing feels like. Maybe you'll be able to understand where Beck's coming from. Beck. _

My thoughts were interrupted by shaking. I shot up instantly, thinking it was an earthquake… or my dream of exploding finally happened! I frowned when I realized it was just my mother shaking me. "Sorry, Jadelyn, but you weren't breathing… and you have to be alive to go on your daaaaaate," she laughed.

I sighed and shrugged it off. "You know, maybe this date _won't_ be so bad." I smirked as my mother's and Cat's jaws dropped. I innocently tossed my hair over my shoulder. "Well… maybe I _will_ end up falling in love. Who knows? I'll never know unless I try. Maybe love isn't _that_ bad," I shrugged.

Mother turned to Cat, both awestruck. "Catarina… maybe you punched her too hard earlier," she said slowly. Cat nodded. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I walked around the room and poured myself a cup of coffee. I sat back down and looked around awkwardly. All of us jumped when the phone started ringing. "Er… I'll be back," Mother said. Cat and I nodded.

I glanced at Cat and sipped my coffee. "So, Jadey, what are you gonna wear on your daaaaaaate?" Cat asked, still giggling. I sighed and took another sip of my coffee. _That is true. What are you supposed to wear on a date? _

I was about to answer before my mother placed a phone in my hand. "Hello?" I called. _This had better not be Devin asking if he should pick me up here or if he should pick me up at 7. _

My chest was pounding once I heard the voice on the other line. "Jade, hey," he greeted. I bit my lip and hastily ran out of the kitchen and into the living room. I ran a hand through my hair and licked my lips nervously. I sat down and started chewing on my thumb before collapsing and resting my head on my knees. "Jade?" he called.

I opened my eyes and took in a deep breath. "Y-yeah, Beck," I whispered and took another deep breath. "So why are you calling?" I asked. I chewed on my lip and held my breath. My eyes ran around the room, searching for something to keep me sane. I found a pillow and clutched onto it immediately.

I heard him sigh before he replied, "I just… I miss you… I mean, I know you just left and everything, but I need my best friend around, you know? Things just aren't the same. I mean, who else am I gonna turn to when I need to figure out why Tori's mad at me?" he chuckled lightly.

I snapped up and raised my eyebrows, my jaw cocked to one side. "Oh, that's _rich_," I laughed. "That's all I really am to you, huh, Beck? Just a damn _consultant_?" I growled.

"No, _no!_ That's not what I meant! This is all messed up! You don't understand! I meant that you're-"

"-nothing more than an advisor. I get it. I'm sorry that I messed up your life, Beck. You know what? Maybe it's better if we're not best friends. You know? Maybe I'll _understand_ you better after I've gone on this DATE tonight!" I yelled into the phone. I swear I heard Cat cheering from the kitchen, but I pushed it aside.

My hand held the phone tighter- so tight that my arm was shaking. "Date?" he whispered slowly. "D-date?" he whispered slowly.

I smirked and started laughing. "Yes, Beck, a _date_. And you know what? He's as hott as hell, and damn straight, you can't do anything about it. Maybe I'll even fall in love and get to feel what you feel," I scoffed. "Sorry, Beck. You just wouldn't understand how I feel," I chuckled. "See ya... hopefully only when forced to!"

"WAIT! NO, JADE! I FO-"

I clicked the phone off before screaming into the pillow. I let out a breath and looked up to find Cat smirking. "So… you got a hott date tonight, am I right?" she giggled. I smirked. "You need a hot outfit, luckily, Super Fashion Diva Cat brought her wardrobe," she smiled.

"Let's do this," I smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>SNAP. Jade's got a HOTT DATE. And she LIKES it now! mwahaha. Ohhh, Dev. But WAIT! What did Beck want to tell her? hmmmm... the world may never know.<strong>

**Anyway:**

**1) What song should I cover on YouTube? (not really related, but I just wanna know!)**

**2) For a sneak-peek, which celebrity did I base Devin's looks from? teehee.**


	7. Chapter 7

**SORRY, SORRY, SORRRRYYYYYY for not updating this since... last month! But I went from a week straight of volunteering to summer school! I'll try to update as much as I can! **

**1. A FAIRLY ODD MOVIE! **

**2. LOCKED UP.**

**3. HARRY POTTER. -crying-**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Victorious.**

* * *

><p>I gazed at my reflection, smirking while placing my hair carefully into a ponytail. I brushed some dirt off of my ripped black leggings and dark teal tank top before pulling on a long-sleeve cardigan. "Dang, Jade, you <em>really do<em> wanna go on this 'hot date,' huh?" Cat giggled, handing me a tube of lip gloss. I smirked as I applied the gloss and fiddled the ring on my finger. "Jadey, you're really attached to that ring, you know?" Cat mumbled.

I glanced at her quietly and bit my lip. "Are _you_ attached to it?" I asked her suddenly. Cat took a step back in surprise and took a quick glance at the ring. I closed my eyes, and held the ring in my hand. _Listen to your own words. _Oh, shove it; I don't need a ring to tell me what to do. "Here, you take it, Cat. It obviously means more to you than it does to me. Here," I placed it in her hands and turned back to face the mirror.

I glanced at my reflection again and sat down on the floor. Through the mirror image, I saw Cat sit down next to me. "Thank you, Jade," she whispered. I turned to face her, not quite understand what she had meant. "I mean, you've been my best friend since the day we met. You stood up for me when the bullies were being meanies to me. You helped me get into Hollywood Arts. You went to Girly Glam Camp with me for three years. You were always there for me, Jadey. _And_ you brought me along to Canada with you. What more could I ask for? I wish that I had could do something for you," she sighed. She glanced at the ring and smiled. "Here, you take this. It's the least I could do, and you seem to be attached to it," she smiled while handing me the ring. "It's the least I could do for you after all you've done for me," she smiled.

I placed the ring on my finger and glanced in the mirror. _Listen to your own words… it doesn't need fixing._ I placed my hands on my hips and turned back to Cat. "You've been there for me since the beginning. You didn't have to do anything. But thank you," I whispered. She smiled and pulled me into a hug that I returned, not wanting to ruin the moment.

Cat pulled away, still smiling. "Jade, can you tell me the truth?" she asked. I glanced at her and ran a hand through my hair quickly. "Do you _really_ like Dev? Like _really_? Like… do you like him like… apples love pie?" she blinked a couple times.

I looked up at the ceiling for a while, and then back at Cat. "What do you mean? And weren't you the one that wanted me to go out with him in the first place?" I asked her, wishing I had a coffee on me. I flipped my hair dramatically and looked back at her.

She was biting her lip, something she had always done when she was scared. _Something's up. _"Well, you know how Sikowitz gets visions from coconuts, right? Well, I get visions from red velvet cupcakes, and I just don't think that Dev is right for you anymore. I mean… how much do we really know about him except that he is really, really cute?" she rambled. I raised an eyebrow curiously, still craving my coffee. "And what is it with giraffes? I mean, they're like… extendo-horses!" she giggled and glanced back at me seriously. "I'm sorry, what were we talking about?" she asked in a way that would make Leonardo DiCaprio proud.

"CAT! It's fine! I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself. I'll have my phone with me at all times. I'll be okay. It's not like it'll rain, and I'll drown in my own tears!" I joked. She didn't seem to think it was funny, though. "Okayyy… anyway, are you sure that's the _only_ thing that's bothering you?" I asked, fiddling with the ring around my finger.

"_Welllllll… _I got this really important phone call from a really, really, reeeeeally important guy that you might know! And he wanted to know where… well I'll just tell you who it was! It was-" I heard the doorbell ring and shrugged, giving a meaningful glance to Cat. "Have fun, Jadey," she smiled sadly. I took a deep breath and walked downstairs, wishing that I had my necklace back. I bit the inside of my cheek and sighed, smiling softly at Dev.

He looked happy in his leather jacket and dark jeans and sneakers. "You look pretty," he smiled. I thanked him and told my mother that I was leaving. We walked a couple of blocks in complete silence, so I awkwardly tugged on the sleeves of my cardigan. I twirled the ring around my finger and sighed, looking up at the sky. Dark clouds were covering the bright blue sky that I had seen earlier.

I groaned and pulled my cardigan over my shirt as much as possible. Once it started to actually rain, I glanced at Dev; he didn't look fazed. In fact, he seemed to be walking even slower. I rolled my eyes and groaned, crossing my arms over my chest with a huff. "Excuse me." No response. I stood my ground and growled. "HEY. I'M YELLING AT YA HERE. THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS ACKNOWLEDGE ME, YOU SORRY ASS." Response: a quick turn-around. "Did you even notice that the sky is peeing all over me?" I asked.

He looked up and put his hand out. "Oh, it's raining. Ah, I've missed Canadian weather," he smiled warmly. I raised an eyebrow and locked my jaw. _What the hell? _"Anyway, here we are," he said, opening the door to a place called **Juice. **I glanced in there, seeing about 20 other people.

I stood there, pursing my lips angrily. "I'm _not_ going in there; I'm all wet now," I complained. He didn't reply. He just stood there motionlessly. I glanced at him to make sure that he was even still breathing… which he was.

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and flipped his hair, which caused me to subconsciously flip my wet hair away from my face. "Don't worry about it, Jade," he told me warmly. "You were gonna be _wet_ by the end of the night anyway," he added quietly.

My eyebrows rose in confusion. "What, are you _Raven _now? You predict the future?" I shot. "I don't follow whatever 'destiny' you're trying to give me, jerk. Let's just get this date over with," I rolled my eyes. I walked in, not before seeing his dumb grin. "_What_?" I demanded.

He chuckled and replied, "So this is an official date, Jade. I'm honored." I rolled my eyes and sat down with him following. "What would you like?" he asked. I glanced down at the menu on the table.

Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. "Um… I'll be right back, I'm going to the bathroom," I told him. "Just order me whatever." I walked out of **Juice, **started walking around, and answered my phone. "Cat, I'm at **Juice**, or whatever," I answered, still walking. I All I heard was a deep sigh. _This doesn't sound like Cat… _I checked the Caller ID, but it displayed an Unknown Caller. "Cat…?"

Suddenly, I was shoved up against a building. My phone had fallen out of my hand and my arm was crushed against the brick. I tried to see my attacker, but something was preventing my neck from moving… and cutting of my breathing. My body involuntarily started shaking, and a flashlight was shining right in front of my eyes, wrecking my vision. "Hello, Jade," the person said in a deep voice.

But I couldn't say anything in return. Heck, I couldn't even breathe anymore. As my mind became cloudy, I could hear one thing: a phone ringing. "Hello?" my attacker answered harshly. "Jade? Ah, well she's a little… _caught in the moment_ right now. Can I take a message?" he laughed.

I tried. I tried to scream, but I had no oxygen left in me. Instead, I closed my eyes and prayed for a savior.

* * *

><p><strong>Ummmm... no sneak-peek this time. I gotta make sure that I write the chapters when I'm supposed to now. Sorry.<strong>

**Much love for all of you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Updating this for LizGilliesFanForever! teehee.**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a while! School blows. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Victorious. _

* * *

><p>I felt someone stroking my hair gently. But my eyes wouldn't open. I heard someone talking. But my ears wouldn't let me listen. I wanted to scream. But my mouth wouldn't open. Suddenly, the hand no longer combed through my hair. Everything went silent. But I still wanted to scream. So I did. I felt as if needles were piercing through my skin throughout my whole body—which would have been really awesome if it happened to someone else. I kept screaming until I felt a warm hand caress my hair again and heard a voice whispering, "It'll be okay."<p>

My mind wrestled my eyelids to open them. Oxygen was fighting its way through me. I had to wake up. Unless this wasn't even a dream. A sudden chill ran down my spine. It reminded me of winter—when the snow falls everywhere except California, when it rains ice cold tears from dark clouds, when I can come home drenched and wring the water out of my hair and change into warm, dry clothes. Suddenly, I became warm, _really_ warm and my eyes shot open, and my body shot up. My breaths were heavy, yet short. I looked around me, still breathing hard. Tears brimmed my eyes as the needle feeling came back. I grabbed the hand that was running through my hair and gripped it, trying to bear with the pain.

Something shot into my arm suddenly, and then the pain went away. I slumped down onto the bed, my breaths turning back to normal. Through my blurred vision and heavy eyelids, it looked like Beck was with me. But that's stupid of me, isn't it? He's in California. I'm in Canada. _Oh, Canada. _

_Beep. Beeep. Beeeeeep. Beep. Beeep. _My eyes struggled open again, but this fight was easier than the last. I slowly sat up, wincing at the bright light of the room. I looked around more carefully this time. There was a mirror right in front of me, and surprisingly, my hair looked amazing. I didn't fix it; I looked away. It didn't take long for me to realize that I was in a hospital room in Canada. Whoever had been in here earlier was gone now. And it was quiet.

It was quiet until the door opened. I turned my head to see who was there, expecting a doctor or a nurse or my mother. Instead, Beck came in. _Beck_. He shot a smile at me and sat down next to the bed, almost as if nothing bad had ever happened between us, like we never fought at all. "You look better," he smiled.

I winced. I didn't know why, but I did. Maybe my ears weren't used to sound yet. Or maybe it was that even after I ruined our friendship that began at age 4, and left for Canada, the first thing he tells me is that I look better. _Why am I in Canada anyway? Why did Beck and I have a fight? _My breathing started to quicken until he placed his hand on top of mine. "How long have I been here?" I whispered, my voice hoarse. I was tempted to run a hand through my hair, but I refrained from it.

He glanced at me and over at the small calendar on the wall. "A couple days," he shrugged. His grip tightened around my hand. I glanced down and found a few bruises on his hand. "How do you feel? How's your head?" he asked. I reached up with my other hand to feel my head.

Had anything happened? I winced slightly as I touched a certain spot near my temple. What bothered me more was that I couldn't remember what had happened at all. I looked down at his hand again. The purple-ish, blue spot on his hand haunted me. "What happened to your hand?" I whispered. He let go of my own and handed me a cup of water.

He smiled as I drank and tapped his fingers on the mattress. "Nothing. I was just helping my best friend fight her pain," he chuckled. "Do you remember anything that happened?" I shook my head. "You really can't remember anything?" he sighed. I shook my head again.

I tried to remember, I really did, but my mind couldn't replay any events. "Beck, do you know why I'm-" I looked up once the door opened again and saw a girl that I didn't really remember. "Hi, who are you?" I asked. Beck looked at me like I was crazy and the girl crossed her arms angrily. _What? I've honestly never seen this girl before. _"Umm… okay… well apparently you can't talk…" I mumbled, running a hand through my hair. I glanced in the mirror across from me; my hair turned messy.

Beck stood up next to the girl and tried to comfort her. _Am I supposed to know who this chick is? _"No, Beck," she shrieked and shoved him away. I almost got out of my bed—I would have if I wasn't attached to an IV and heart monitor. Luckily she stormed over to me. "Do you honestly deny ever meeting me?" she spat. I wiped her saliva off of my cheek and shrugged.

"I honestly don't know who you are… I think I'd remember such a shrill voice," I smirked. She grabbed my hair, nearly ripping it out of my head. I winced and the needle feeling came back. "What the _hell_ are you doing?" I screamed. My vision was becoming blurry again, and my hearing was fading.

"_Fucking damn bitch!" _she screamed. "Do you remember those words, Jade?" she screamed again.

I shook my head before the darkness took me in like a friend. "Tori, that's enough. You don't hurt my best friend," Beck screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT IS WRONG WITH JADE?<strong>


End file.
